


The Confession

by Zukitaranationrise



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukitaranationrise/pseuds/Zukitaranationrise
Summary: Six years after the end of the 100 years war the South Pole is finally done rebuilding, the whole Gaang is there for the celebration, will Zuko and Katara confess their feelings for each other?
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so i’m sorry if it’s too bad, also english is not my first language so if something is wrong please let me know.

*6 years after Zuko’s coronation*  
After six years the South Pole is finally ready and the Southern Watertribe will finally take its place along side with the other nations. Every leader had been invited, King Kuei and Bosco, the Northern Watertribe chieftain and his wife and Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai. And of course the Gaang was going to be there too.   
Aang was one of the first guests to arrive the South Pole, he and Katara had been dating for the last 6 years and he had finally turned 18.   
In the day of the celebration Katara overheard Aang talking to her father about wanting to propose so they could start their family and restore the airnomads, Hakoda wasn’t too happy about it, after all it seemed a bit rushed but he gave the young airbender his blessing anyway.   
Katara was terrifyied at thought of marrying Aang, she started thinking about the time she had spent on the FireNation last summer as a diplomat, how she and the young firelord shared some romantic moments, how he caused her feelings that aang never did, how bad it felt seeing him with mai. She blushed as she remembered the time she overheard Zuko and Iroh talking..  
The fire lord’s uncle confronted Zuko about his feelings for Katara, and after a long pause Zuko finally confessed to his uncle: “Okay... well... I have fallen in love with Katara, and i’ll probably always love her, since the day on the catacombs I cant stop thinking about her hand caressing my face...  
And yeah I love Mai but in a way you always hold a place in your heart for your childhood crush. But now is too late, the FireNation tradition demands that i marry a FireNation noble before my 23rd birthday.. And I’m certain that Katara doesn’t see me like that...”  
She wanted to confess her feelings for him but she couldn’t do that to Aang and Mai so she ended up leaving the FireNation after she had finished her job.   
Zuko and Katara had written letters to each other a few times over the last 3 months but neither of them had the courage to actually send them.   
Sokka saw his sister lost in her thoughts and interrupted her:   
-“Umm katara?? Are you going mental or something? Shouldn’t you be getting ready?? King Kuei and Zuko have already arrived the tribe.”   
Her whole body shook in anxiety when she heard Zukos name, after a few seconds she snapped out of it and said:   
-“Oh sorry, i lost track of time, i’m going now”   
Sokka mumbled something about Katara being crazy and left her room.   
At the ballroom Katara saw Sokka and Iroh laughing together, her dad and King Kuei discussing plans for the future of their nations, Aang and the Kyoshi warriors playing some sort of game and that’s when her eyes landed on Zuko talking to Toph by the windows, she looked for Mai but didn’t see her.. she approached them and Toph felt their heart skipping a beat and understood that as her cue to leave them alone.  
Zuko looked down at his feet and said:   
-“Um... y-you look really pretty in that dress”   
She blushed but he didn’t see it because he was too busy being an awkward dork. Katara said:  
-“You don’t look so bad yourself... anyways, where is Mai? I thought she was coming with you..”   
Zuko suddenly looked at her with a weird look in his face and then looked away   
-“She doesn’t really like the cold..”   
Katara thought it was weird that he couldn’t look at her eyes and his excuse was obviously a lie since Mai had already been in the South Pole before. Katara was about to ask him what was really wrong when Sokka interrupted them.   
The celebration continued and they didnt get a chance to talk again, Katara saw the way Zuko looked miserable to see Aang kissing her but neither of them said anything. When the party was already over the guests and the hosts went to their rooms.   
Katara tried to sleep but she couldn’t, she kept thinking about how she needed to talk to Zuko, to clear the air, to figure out how she really felt before Aang proposed.  
She got up and knocked on Zukos door, surprisingly he answered the door quickly, he had been awake the whole night thinking about Katara.   
When he opened the door and saw that she was standing in front of him with a nightgown he got red like a tomato luckily it was dark so she didn’t saw it. He said:   
-“Katara? What are you doing here?”   
She said angrily:  
-“Don’t pretend like you don’t know.. We need to talk”  
She entered his room and they both sat on the bed looking at the floor waiting for the other to say something. Katara asked:  
-”Aren’t you going to say anything?”   
Zuko answered:   
-“Me?? you are the one who knocked on my door in the middle of the night saying we need to talk”  
Katara took a few seconds and then just blurted it out: “Aang is going to propose”  
Zuko tried to put on a fake smile but Katara could see past that so he said:  
\- “Good, are you going to accept it?”   
Katara said:  
\- “yeah i guess, he really loves me”   
Zuko asked quickly:  
\- “But do YOU love him?”   
Katara is shocked by his question, she doesn’t know how to answer it, does she love him? Not in a way that you are supposed to love your significant other...   
They stayed in silent for a couple minutes and she asked him:  
\- “Do you love Mai? Not just like a childhood crush but as a wife, are you only with her because you need to marry someone before you turn 23?”  
Zukos heart dropped, all of the color on his face faded away, he was extremely pale like he was going to faint and he thought to himself ~how does she know that? why did she use those words? Is it a coincidence? It can’t be! Did uncle tell her?~  
Zuko breaks the silence and asked:  
-“Did my uncle tell you something?”  
Katara quickly said:  
\- “No, but i overheard you two talking”   
Zuko thought ~SHIT SHE KNOWS WHAT DO I DO?????~ he was freaking out but he didn’t show it.  
He looked down, defeated, and said:  
\- “I-Im sorry Katara, I was confused after spending a whole summer with you but now i’ve overcome that, I hope it doesn’t mess up my friendship with you and aang.   
Kataras eyes filled up with tears but she quickly wipes them before Zuko could see it and she said with a angry tone in her voice:  
\- “ you were confused? that’s all? you already overcame your feelings for me?? Glad to know, glad to clear things up, really nice hearing that i was just a confusion for you”   
She got up and started storming out when Zuko grabbed her hand, there were tears coming down from his eyes, that was the first time she had seen him cry. He begged her to stay a little bit longer, after he calms down a bit he cleaned his face and said:   
-“Katara i’m sorry for lying and saying it was just a confusion, it wasn’t just that, my feelings for you were clear to me but it’s not appropriate, you are the avatar’s girl and i was mai’s boyfriend”  
Katara answered with pain in her voice:  
\- “your feelings for me WERE? you WERE mai’s boyfriend?”   
He looked at the ground and didn’t answer her.   
She asked him: “Zuko.. do you love me?”  
Zuko looked deep in her eyes and said:  
\- “why are you asking me something you already know?”   
and Katara asked again:  
\- “ Do you love me?”   
Zuko had enough of this ~why does she keep tourturing me? as if i don’t already feel bad enough~ he thought to himself, he answered her angrily :  
\- “ I DO KATARA I LOVE YOU, FUCK”.  
they both stayed in silence for a bit, he sighed and told her she should go. Katara leaned in for a kiss but Zuko turned her down. Katara distanced herself a bit, embarrassed about the failed kiss when he kissed her out of nowhere, she kissed him back and it was everything they both dreamed of, they felt a passion so huge they didnt want to ever let each other go again.  
Zuko had his hands on her face pulling her towards him, Katara put her hand on his bare chest and he instantly broke the kiss and got up, he looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and said:   
-“ I’m sorry katara, i think you should leave, i can’t do this to Aang”   
Katara rolled her eyes and left.   
Neither of them managed to get any sleep that night, they were both in a cycle where they would think of the kiss and smile then they would think about aang and feel guilty, this went on and on the entire night.   
Already in the morning they both heard someone knocking on the door and they both were disappointed to see it was the maids demanding their presence at breakfast.   
When Katara sat next to her brother he whispered to her:  
-“Why were you in Zukos bedroom last night?”  
Katara was in shock, she didn’t know how to answer him, she didn’t know anybody had seen her.  
Sokka looked across the table and saw Zuko sitting down with a miserable look in his face like somebody had just died.   
After the breakfast Sokka went to talk to Suki.  
-“Suki, remember when i left your room  
last night? I saw Katara leaving Zukos room”  
Suki was shocked to hear that but she answered:  
\- “They were extremely weird at breakfast, Katara looked guilty and Zuko looked upset... do you think they slept together??”  
Sokka was in shock, at first he thought they might have had a fight but in the middle of the night??  
Suki’s hypothesis made much more sense.  
Everybody could sense that something was up with those two but nobody said anything.   
The day passed by and it was time for the last dinner the guests and the hosts would share together. At the end of the meal Zuko gathered all the courage he had and pulled Katara aside, he had to say what he felt or else he would regret it for the rest of his life, he started the speech he had made up in his mind:   
-“Katara I love you, I want to be with you, I want you to be the Ying to my Yang, I want you to be the Fire Lady, I- I ..”  
Katara interrupted him:  
\- “Listen Zuko, I love you I really do but i can’t break Aangs heart and just start dating one of his best friends..”   
Zuko said:  
-“Katara Do you really want to be in a marriage with a person you don’t love just because you don’t want to break his heart?”   
Katara answered him:  
\- “You are a hypocrite, you said that you loved me months ago and you are still dating mai”  
Zuko said with a sad tone in his voice:   
-“No Katara, I’m not, I broke up with her as soon as you left... that’s why she isn’t here”   
Katara was speechless, for a couple minutes they just standed in front of each other in silence looking down at their feet, when Zuko finally said:   
-“Goodbye, Katara”   
and left.   
Katara fell to the floor crying her heart out when Sokka found her.   
-“Katara?? Are you okay?? What happened? Did Zuko do something? I’m going to kill him”  
Katara was crying so hard she could barely speak and she said:   
-“Sokka, I- I love Zuko, I’ve loved him since he took that lighting for me but now it’s too late”  
Sokka who at first was upset at the thought of his little sister and Zuko together and how that would hurt his best friend Aang was now empathizing with the couple, he hugged his sister while she cried on his shoulder. after a bit he said:   
“you know katara, maybe theres still time, but you HAVE to talk to aang first”   
Katara nodded and went to find him. aang was meditating in the garden.   
Katara sat down by his side. Aang greeted her:  
-”Hi sweetie”   
Katara said:  
-“Aang, I’m sorry, I love you but as a friend, I’ve been wanting to come clean about my feelings for years but i didn’t want to break your heart but I can’t put myself through a marriage with you while the love of my life is getting away.. I’m sorry aang I really am”  
Katara got up and ran away before the young airbender could say anything, she had to find Zuko before he was gone.  
When she got to the port his ship had already left, she could have given up but she wasn’t going to just accept things as they are anymore while her chance to be happy slides away, she made surfboard out of ice and started chasing the ship, but she couldn’t get to the ship in time, so she started to freeze the water around the ship to stop it.  
The fire nation soldiers thought the ship was being attacked so one of the sailors rushed to the Firelords office to warn him:  
-“Your highness the ship is being attacked by a water bender”   
suddenly Zuko opened a huge smile and ran to the deck and told them to stop the ship.   
~It was Katara. She really does love me.~ he thought 

She got on board of the Fire Navy ship and ran to Zukos arms like they hadn’t seen each other in years.   
Zuko hold Katara tightly to show her that he was never going to let her slip away again.

:)) i hope you guys liked it❤️.


End file.
